We're Maid For You
by That1AsianGirl
Summary: Sakura hates all men...especially Sasuke. Hinata is too shy to confess to Naruto who is oblivious. Tenten and Neji are in DENIAL. And Ino...leaves to New York for modeling school with Shikamaru. And Maid Mansion? What's THAT?
1. Introduction

**Click**

_Flash_

Four men in suits shaking hands in front of a newly built building

* * *

**Click**

_Flash_

Four women in dresses having tea in a beautiful garden

* * *

**Click**

_Flash_

Four fashionably clad young girls each posing in their unique way.

* * *

**Click**

_Flash_

A winking pinkette with her tongue sticking out and a peace sign held next to her face.

* * *

**Click**

_Flash_

A pouting blonde with one finger on her lips and a hand on her hips.

* * *

**Click**

_Flash_

A grinning blunette with both hands on her knees and her head tilted slightly to the left.

* * *

**Click**

_Flash_

A smiling brunette with one hand on the blunette's shoulder, one hand placing bunny ears on her head, and a leg lifted off the ground.

* * *

**Click**

_Flash_

Four happy families. The men standing in the back, the women sitting in chairs, and the children standing with their respective parents.

* * *

**Click**

_Flash_

Dead adults. Funerals. Crying children. Ignorant relatives.

* * *

**Click**

_Flash_

A single piece of paper torn to shreds falling to the ground…falling…falling…_falling._

* * *

**Click**

_Flash_

A bitter scowling man sent to prison.

_**A cackling voice…**_

Four girls simultaneously jolt awake from their sleeping position all breaking out into a cold sweat. Calls were made. At 4:30 in the morning.

"Did you…" The pinkette broke the awkward silence.

"Just have…" The blonde continued the broken sentence.

"That dream?" A blunette with widened eyes breathed out.

"Again…" A brunette finished with a sigh.

They all wore a saddened expression, their eyes downcast and their hands fidgeting with the sheets on their beds.

"Let's meet…" the pinkette suggested as they ended the conversation and got up. She stepped into her bathroom and turned on the shower. Not bothering for it to heat up, she stepped in knowing the cold water would help wake her up and clear her mind. Drying off with a soft towel, she pulled her outfit off her mannequin and went to meet up with her best friends.

* * *

_**Preface  
**__7 years ago…_

"_Sakura! Over here!" Three little girls by the names of Ino, Hinata and Tenten shouted. They waved enthusiastically to each other. A cameraman smiled at the adorable children. _

"_Okay girls, pose for me!" He flashed them a smile and gave a thumbs-up. The four girls giggled as they stood next to each other and gave their "signature" poses. The cameraman could only chuckle. Several pictures were taken before the four mothers in the garden called for them. The girls screamed in glee as their fathers came home. _

"_Tou-san!" They all shouted in unison as they leaped into the grown men's arms. The men laughed as they brought the girls to the back to meet up with the mothers. _

"_Let's all take a picture together!" Sakura smiled as she used her cute little hands to tug at her father's sleeve. Everyone agreed. The cameraman's crew arranged some chairs and told the families how to pose. They all smiled happily as the picture was taken. _

"_Tou-san! Kaa-san! Let's all go out to dinner tomorrow night!" Ino suggested. The parents gave each other looks. _

"_Gomen, we're going on a business trip tomorrow…" The girls looked crestfallen. "Gomenasai." Tenten's mother told them as they patted the girls' heads with promises of a trip to the amusement park when they return. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten gave a weak smile. _

"_It's okay." They told the parents. At least they had each other. The parents were gone the next morning. The maids of the house had told them after they woke up. Last night was somewhat of a sleepless sleepover filled with silence, movies, and lots of junk food. _

"_Let's go shopping." Ino took the liberty of thinking of an idea to relieve their boredom. The girls nodded. They got in the limo that was waiting outside. "To the Konoha Mall." Hinata told the chauffeur. Arriving at the mall, the girls slung their designer bags on their shoulder and strutted in without a second thought. The mall was practically their fifth home(coming after each other's houses of course). _

_Their body guards are always close by watching them just in case anything happened. No. They didn't follow their every step like those body guards in the movies. They simply dressed as regular citizens at the mall and sometimes as the "relatives" of the girls. _

_After what seemed like the billionth store, the girls decided to sit down in the food court to get something to eat. The body guards, whom the girls are very close with, had ordered their favorites. _

"_Arigatou!" Tenten had said to the body guards as they sat together. They smiled and nodded. After a hearty lunch, the girls decided to just go home and chill for a while. The chauffeur took them home. _

_The maid welcomed them back as they slowly made their way up the stairs. Sakura gave an exasperated sigh. "Ehmahgawd. I'm so bored!" The girls gave her a _no-kidding_ look. Hinata grabbed the remote to the T.V. and turned it on. They flipped to a random channel and felt content enough to sit and watch the show. Suddenly the phone rang, startling the girls. One of the maids picked up the wireless handset and talked to the person on the other end. The girls only heard a gasp as the handset clattered onto the floor. _

"_S-suki?" Sakura called out to the maid. "A-are you okay?" The girls were a bit frightened by the sudden noise. The maid named Suki picked up the receiver and gave a shaky reply. _

"_I'm o-o-okay." She collapsed onto the floor as the girls came running down the spiral staircase. As they put their foot down on the marble floor of the hallway, the doorbell rang. Sakura ran over to open the door and caught sight of a few men in suits with a suitcase before Suki shoo-ed the girls away. _

_Being the curious bundles of joy that they were, they stuck around to see what was the big deal. Did they win the lottery? It was so unlikely that, at the moment, it was likely to the girls. Suki paled as shuffling noises were heard and she accepted an envelope. "I'll…pass this on to…" She paused as she glanced towards the stairs. The girls were anxiously waiting for Suki to return. "Thank you…" They heard her say as she shut the door. "They're… still so young…" Suki's clattering footsteps echoed down the silent hallway. _

_Hinata's eyes widened as she began to sprint for her room. The girls followed suit. They frantically threw around some pillows and positioned themselves to look as natural as possible. _

"_Ahh…Suki-san." Hinata gave a heart-warming smile as the door opened noiselessly. Suki's tensed up face softened into a small yet sad smile. The girls were worried over Suki's reaction. Why does she look so distressed and depressed? They all were anxious to know what was on the papers that were handed over to Suki but she didn't tell them. She asked them if they need anything as she slowly backed out of the room. The girls shook their heads and turned to each other. Suki had slid into a limo and the driver took her to Hinata's uncle's house. The girls had observed through the window. _

"_Saki, I'm worried." Hinata's brows were furrowed as she pursed her lips, deep in thought. Suki's actions were suspicious…VERY suspicious. _

"_We have to find out!" Ino flailed her arms around. "The suspense is killing me!" All was quiet after that as they formed a plan. _

"_We'll sneak in!" Sakura suddenly slammed her right fist onto her left palm. _

"_I think this is the best time to play the mission impossible theme song." Tenten joked as they pulled out some "spy" suits and gadgets. How Hinata possessed such objects the girls didn't exactly want to know. Sliding into the attire, our four young protagonists escaped, with a rope, down the window of Hinata's room and to the destination that Suki had probably now reached. Permission was always required if the girls wanted to go anywhere._

"_They won't know we're gone," Sakura confidently said. "I'm playing the audio record of our last sleepover." _

"_Good one Sak!" Hinata told the grinning girl. "Now we just need to…" They stopped in front of the tall and intimidating looking gate to the mansion. "…sneak in." Dumbfounded, the girls hurriedly slipped into the garden. _

"_An open window!" Ino pointed upward. The girls gave it a wary look. I mean what's the chance of them being able to find an open window on their first "spy mission" at this time on this particular day? But they disregarded the unobviously obvious ironic point since they didn't want to get caught. "Time to use our rope climbing skills!" The wielder of the gadget shot the hook end of the rope into the air and it flew towards the opening. Tenten pumped her fist into the air as the hook caught on and was secured. One at a time, the girls climbed their way into the house. _

"_Wow Hina-chan! I never knew your cousin lived in such an elegant mansion!" Tenten whispered excitedly. The girls giggled oblivious to the terrible news they were going to receive. _

_They began to tiptoe towards the noises on the level above them. –insert Mission Impossible theme song- "Crap! A maid!" Sakura violently pushed the girls into the nearest room. They froze as they realized someone was in there. Said person's eyes shot them a piercing glare. _

"_EHEHEHEHE!" Hinata giggled extra loudly in a super nervous tone. "Neji nii-san, what a coincidence! Seeing you here." She fake-smiled. The girls sweatdropped. Hinata was such a mediocre actress. Maybe that's why she always refused to join the drama club even when Sakura pleaded with her puppy-dog eyes. Neji cocked an eyebrow and gave an amused smirk._

"_This is my room…" He put the book that he was currently reading down. "Care to elaborate why **you're** here? And wearing…**that**?" He snickered. Tenten growled as she glared at the Hyuuga. _

"_We don't have to explain anything to you!" She jabbed a finger towards his direction. The other girls nodded fiercely. Hinata stepped forward being the peacemaker that she was. _

"_I…we…uhm… Suki was being all suspicious so we felt obliged to find out." Neji semi-believed them. _

"_I won't tell… In fact, I'll help you guys." The surprised girls gave him an _are-you-serious?_ look. He answered by placing the bookmark on his bedside table into his book and getting up from the bed. "I'll be the lookout and tell you guys if anyone's coming."_

_Tenten was still suspicious as she told the girls to be on high alert. After a few bad jokes from Neji, whisper-shouting from Tenten, and exasperated sighs from the rest, they finally made it to the conference room on the third floor. They leaned against the door to eavesdrop on the conversation between Suki and Neji's father. Neji had quietly slipped away knowing this matter didn't concern him._

"_How… are we going to break this to the kids, Hyuuga-sama?" Suki was unsure of their response. The girls were confused at what they heard. They heard Hinata's uncle sigh._

"_Come in girls." They thought he was crazy, had x-ray vision_**(Ahahaha Byakugan. Yeah. But they're not ninjas in this story.)**_…or just psychic. They slowly peeked their heads into the room. Suki held a surprised expression. The girls gave a loud nervous laugh. _

"_Heh…heh…heh…" Tenten scratched the back of her head and gave a cheeky grin. "We…were worried about Suki?" She tried to come up with a somewhat sane sounding excuse. It wasn't the fact that they got caught that seemed unnerving to the girls, it was the fact that the room was dead silent. Usually when lame excuses like this escaped the naïve minds of children, Suki's tinkling laugh could be heard resounding through the room. _

"_Suki-chan, is there something wrong?" Hinata timidly asked. The silence was getting rather frightening. Hizashi sighed again. _

"_Girls…" He paused, pondering over the next few words he was about to say. "your parents…have passed." He let Suki pass on the paper with the notice to the girls. He gave a pitying and mournful glance before he shut his eyes. Suki winced at the agonized expression that flashed across the girls' faces. The two adults in the room couldn't bear to look at the tear-brimmed eyes of the young children. _

_Sakura clenched her fists. She spoke with her head down in a voice that's threatening to break. "How…how'd they die?" _

"_P-plane crash…" Suki watched as tears spilled down Hinata's eyes. She was always the weaker…not weak per se… but fragile…one of the group. Suki bent down and helped to wipe her tears. Hinata threw herself into Suki's arms and began to sob. The sobbing was like a disease that spread to the other girls. Even Suki cried tears of grief. A melancholy mood had settled in the room. Sakura who was holding the notice looked at it with so much hatred it was hard to comprehend how such a young and innocent child could look at something like that. At the blink of an eye, the paper was on the ground, in shreds, just like the four girls' hearts._

_At the funeral, all the four families' members came. They gave pitying glances to the orphans but none bothered to help afterwards. The girls were left to fend for themselves. Hinata moved into Neji's house, Sakura moved to one of her father's friend's house. Tenten had no where to go and moved in with Ino and her grandma since Neji offered but she refused to move into a house with him. Soon after though, Sakura also moved in with Ino and her grandma for very legitimate reasons._

* * *

**We're Maid For You  
Introduction  
Of Flashbacks and Lists and Whatnot**

By: That1AsianGirl

* * *

Sakura's List  
_commentary by Ino, __**Hinata,**_ _and _**Tenten**

1. I absolutely positively extremely undeniably for a VERY good and legitimate and understandable reason hate men.  
_Man. You almost got rap-.  
__**Ino-chan! We promised not to talk about it!**_  
**Yeah but… That guy…and his friends…! [censored cursing]  
**_At least we got to beat the crap out of them! Mwahahaha…sorry Sak, we know you don't like to talk about it…_  
(Then stop talking…morons.)

2. On the colder days, I sit with a blanket on my superbly comfortable sofa watching dramas on my laptop while drinking coffee. Yeah. That's the life.  
**You should watch Disney movies… They're AWESOME.**  
_No! Go read manga and watch anime!  
__**Sakura-chan we could do that together next time. (:**_  
(You guys should be more like Hina-chan.)  
_Psshhhh…whatevs…anime and manga is still better._

3. My friends call me a nerd. Which I am NOT. Sort of. Just because I get all A plus's and always study my ass off. Well and also put studying above them…they're just bitter since I spend more time with my textbooks and not with them…  
**Sakura, you ARE a nerd. You should go out and exercise more often! It's good for your health instead of studying 24/7.  
**_Seriously Sakura, NOT healthy.__**  
Uhm…I kind of agree with them…but studying is still important!  
**_(Thank you Hina-chan. –sigh- It's not like I WANT to pull all-nighters all the time. The homework for those higher level classes are HARD.)  
**Well…Take more sports! Then you have less classes!**

4. I LOVE reading. Mythology, Shakespeare, and the latter. Occasionally, I may get drawn to one or two mangas, but that's Ino's forte.  
_cough youforgotromancenovels cough.  
_(Go away Ino. )  
**Don't deny it Sakura. Har. Sakura you're like obsessed with those romance novels.  
**(At least I'm not as obsessed as Ino. Blegh.)  
_**Ehem. I won't comment.**_

5. I have eccentric pink hair and jade green eyes. Guess that's why I was named Sakura. I DO NOT have a wide forehead. Stupid pig.  
_Forehead girlllllll!!!!!!  
_(.PIG. LALALALA. I'm not readingggg!)  
_**I really love your hair and eyes. Everyone does.**_  
**Yeah Sak!****It's pretty awesome.**

6. I'm addicted to coffee, I'll never watch scary movies, I'm a hopeless romantic…I'm really really random.  
_You got that right.  
__**You got that right.  
**_**You got that right.**

7. They all say I have a talent for acting but I'm not into fame and fortune and all that jazz. Well…maybe a hot movie star might change my mind…  
_Nooo! Sakura I want to brag about having a famous friend andsellyoursignatureandstuffformoney! You can't refuse!  
_**Sakura you really do have talent! That's why you always get the lead female role in the school plays.**_**  
**_**Sakura-chan there IS a lot of hot actors that you could meet.  
**(oh. Damn. Now I'm having second thoughts. Ino…you're not getting anything.)  
_OH POO._

8. I'm bossy (Not in a naggy way like Ino). Everyone listens to me. Everything is under my control. Whatever happens, it's all part of my plan. To sum that up, I'm the alpha.  
_Hey! I am NOT naggy mind you!  
_(Yes. Yes you are.)  
_**I sort of agree with Sakura-chan. Gomen Ino-chan.  
**_**I second Hina's opinion!  
**_I can't believe I fed you all and clothed you and supported you through school! GASP.  
_(right Ino…Right….)

9. I'm a devil disguised as an angel. So think twice before bothering my friends and me.  
_Ahahaha! We're opposites!  
_**Sakura you're such a devil  
**_**I think Sakura-chan is more angel than devil.  
**_(It's okay Hina-chan, I don't think being a devil is that bad.)  
_It's only bad for the people around you…  
_(Hey! I saw that!)

10. I work at Maid Mansion. But that's a secret.  
n/c

* * *

Ino's List  
_commentary by Sakura, __**Hinata, **_and **Tenten**

1. I love _love _**LOVE **anime and manga. I am an absolute fangirl. I drool over those hot sexy boys albeit the fact that they are fictional. Yes. I wish that my life could be like a manga. Bite me.  
_Ino you FANGIRL…over coughShikamarucough_  
**Ahahaha Busted!  
**_**OMG Ino! You never told me! I would've introduced him to you a long time ago!  
**_(Hinata did you just say that you know Nara Shikamaru. The hot model boy? YOU never told ME. I demand an explanation.)  
_**Gomen Ino-chan. I uh…forgot to mention that…some stuff…lotsa stuff.**_  
_We'll talk about this later…_

2. I'm a fashion fanatic and a shopaholic. I'm the kind of girl that could spend a whole day shopping and never get tired. Yeah. Beat that all you fit sports people.  
**Hey. I take offense to that!  
**(Sorryyyyy! I meant that you're the only exception. HEHEHE.)  
_**You're amazing Ino-chan! –claps-  
**__HAHAHA. I laugh. HAR. _

3. I may come off as a bit of a whore…or a slut…(ouch.) but really, the "right guy", your "knight in shining armour" or whatever you wanna call it, isn't going to send you a love letter with passionate words of confession telling you that he's here.  
_I agree for once…but like you know…bring it down a notch.  
__**I uhm…sort of agree.  
**_**Bring it down a notch.  
**(okay. Okay. Okay. Gosh.)

4. Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid. I get all A's and an occasional B!  
_And an occasional C…coughcoughcough  
_(Boo you…FOREHEAD GIRL.)  
_Stupid pig…HAH.  
__**You're very smart and very pretty.  
**_**Yeah Ino! You're not stupid!  
**(I thank everyone except Sakura.)  
_HEY!_

5. My dream job is either modeling or a fashion magazine columnist. Maybe both… Yeah. I'm not really even close, I'm working on it!  
_WORK. HARDER. Just thought you needed to know that.  
_**You'll get there…eventually. I think… YEAH!  
**_**Try your best Ino-chan!**_

6. I'm a party animal. If there's a party, I'm always the first one to know. I think that's also because I'm a huge gossip. Teeheehee.  
**Party!!!  
**_**I guess gossiping isn't always a bad thing. Haha**__!  
Ino you big gossip you!_

7. I'm an angel in disguise as a devil. My friends all know it…but that's because I only show my angelic side around them.  
_I bet when Ino meets his special someone she'll be angelic to him too.  
_**LOLOLOL. Yeah.  
**_**Special someone…  
**_(equals Naruto…for Hina.)

8. I'm fluent in floral language. It might not really come to use but it's really important to me.  
_I miss that flower shop. I remember when we used to go there and learn floral language too.  
_**When you write your resume you could totally put that in and wow the world! :D  
**_**I agree with Tenten-chan. I mean it's something to be proud of!  
**_(I am proud of it!)

9. I hope to one day fall in love like a comic. Hahaha! That's a pun! Because that's the title of a manga and like…heh…okay I'll shut up now. Ugh. I'm so addicted.  
_**Sorry Ino-chan…but that really WAS a bad pun.  
**__LOLOL YEAH PIG.  
_(D: you guys are such bad people! …kidding! I'll pretend I didn't read that and still love you guys.)  
**blasphemy! That totally wasn't a bad pun! …ha ha ha not at all.**

10. I secretly work at Maid Mansion. Like whoa right?  
n/c …again

* * *

Tenten's List  
_commentary by Sakura, __**Ino**__, and _**Hinata**

1. I like scary things AND cute things. Uhm…I'm a little bit bipolar. Don't judge me.  
_Not judging.  
__**Not judging.  
**_**Not judging.**

2. I'm really into sports and martial arts. I always try to win, so to speak I am a very competitive person.  
_A little bit too competitive perhaps? …just kidding!  
__**Ugh…if only you could beat Neji…  
**_**Ino-chan! You can't say that!  
**_Yeah Ino…It's a taboo concept!  
__**Ohmgosh! I'm soo sorry Tenten!  
**_(Apology accepted. Sort of. Now you owe me something.)

3. Disney movies ftw! Enough said.  
**Disney movies are really awesome.  
**_**Anime. Enough said.  
**__ZOMFG. Mulan! And Little Mermaid!_

4. I'm really straightforward.  
_**Ohohoho. Except when you're confessing your feelings to coughNejicough.  
**_(My gawd Ino. STFU.)  
_Hahahaha Ino was STFU-ed!  
_(Sakura…STFU.)  
**ohhhh Sakura got STFU-ed!  
**_Hina did you just…NVM…_

5. I think people can talk with their fists. Sometimes when you try to talk to a stubborn person, they don't listen.  
**I hope you liked that punching bag I bought you last week.  
**(I did. How'd you know I wanted one.)  
**A uhm…a little bird told me?  
**_**Isn't everyone stubborn at times? So should we slap them or something?  
**__I feel a sweatdrop coming on. And she says she's not a dumb blonde._

6. I like to be independent. Props to Sakura, my idol.  
_Awww shucks Tenten.  
__**Nuu…I want props too.  
**_**Props to Ino!  
**_**Yay!**_

7. I might look flawless but if you look closely, I have little scars here and there and my skin has freckles splattered like paint on paper from all those hours in the sun.  
_We're all flawed. And scarred…whether mentally or physically.  
__**What Saki said!  
**_**We think you're perfect Tenten!  
**(Love you guys. x3 )

8. I have a fetish with sharp things. My pencils, in a dangerous situation, could be a weapon.  
**I watch you sharpen them all the time…  
**_**Creepy…  
**__Sorry Ten, if we end up in a dangerous situation, I'll have 2 trip you while I run off.  
_(Uh…thanks Sak.)

9. I have an internet buddy that I chat with on MSN. I think I might secretly like him a little bit. I wish at 11:11 that I might meet him.  
_**Ohhh…Scandalous!  
**__Tenten likes someone? Holy crap! The apocalypse is coming! Run for it!  
_**We're in the same boat Tennie-chan.**

10. Maid Mansion is my home. Don't you dare blurt it to a stranger.  
n/c for a third time.

* * *

Hinata's List  
_Commentary by Sakura, __**Ino**__, and _**Tenten**

1. I really like dancing. Ballet to be specific.  
_**You're frickin' graceful…I'm jealous.  
**_**I only have coordination but I guess that's better than not having both.  
**_I remember that one time when Ino was in grade school and she baked a cake for that one guy but she ended up tripping on her own feet and the cake landed on his new shirt.  
__**Hey at least I found out he was a sissy and a tattle-tale! And I unofficially dumped him. Who knew such a pretty guy was such a prissy botch?**_  
_Uh…you were never "unofficially together"…  
__**Well screw you…**_

2. My cousin is Neji Hyuuga…and he has friends that are hawt. They want to meet the girls.  
**EW. NEJI.  
**_FRIENDS YOU SAY? Now who might that be?  
__**Who are "the girls"? Why don't they want to meet US?  
**_(-sweatdrop- )  
_**Whaaaat?**_

3. I have lavender colored eyes and black-ish blue-ish hair. My friends all say it only looks good on me though. Heehee.  
_Only you Hina-chan!  
__**Ah-greed!  
**_**Lavender eyes…  
**(Oh right I forgot to mention the lavender eyes on Neji which Tenten likes.)  
_**Oh yes. Tenten LOVES those!  
**_**Shudduuuup!**

4. I'm timid and shy when I meet new people and when I'm around HIM. I could only be outgoing around my friends and people I know.  
_**Wow…I never noticed that…  
**_**Weird huh?  
**_Pshhh…You guys are such bad friends! I totally knew!  
_(…really Sakura-chan?)  
_EHEHEHE…no? I'm sorry Hina-chan!  
_(It's okay… (: )

5. I really like traditional Japanese stuff. Kimonos, Yukatas, tea ceremonies, you know.  
_I've always loved your kimono closet.  
__**Hina you look totally cute when you pour tea!  
**_**Hina makes good tea too!  
**(Next time I'll make you chrysanthemum tea.)  
**Yay! Tea always makes me feel zen.  
**(Weird…that's what Neji always says…)  
_**LOL. **_

6. I'm an artist. I like drawing and painting and I keep a sketchbook with me wherever I go. I guess I'm sort of like a camera. But I could capture the moments that sometimes a camera can't catch.  
_Camera…Oh! Reminds me, I need a new one.  
__**I remember that one time you caught the moment where Tenten and Neji were staring intimately at each othe- I mean having a glaring contest.  
**__WHAAA? I wanna seeee! Show me laterrrr!__  
_**Harharhar. Funny Ino. I'm going to skin you and roast you alive and feed you to the vultures in Africa.  
**_Call me up when you're doing that because I've always wanted to go to Africa. We could also feed the hungry children! _

7. As the motherly figure in the group, naturally I'm the more responsible one. The only time I become clumsy is around, once again, HIM.  
_**Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. Him. Him. Him.  
**__I think that didn't count as telling.  
_**Hahahaha Yeah.  
**(YOU GUYS! )

8. I'm 99.99 percent angel. The other .01 percent is left to the imagination.  
_**So you're .01 perverted?  
**_(Ino-chan…sigh…I'm uhm…speechless.)  
**Devil. Definitely devil. She can be downright creepy when she gets really mad.  
**_Just take out the D and you have Hina's other side.  
_(BWAHAHAHA! …well it's not really working…)

9. Thankfully, I wasn't born to stutter. My mother did. Except…yeah you guessed it. When I'm around HIM. Nnngh…I'm head over heels in love with him…I'm not obsessed! I swear!  
_Heeheehee Hinata you are absolutely adorable when you stutter and blush around HEWHOMUSTNOTBENAMED…Wait…that's not really working. Too Voldemort-bad-guy-ish…  
__**But HIM is sort of awkward too. Isn't HIM that she-beast on Powerpuff Girls?  
**_(NARUTO-KUN IS NOT A SHE-BEAST OR THAT UGLY BALD THING FROM HARRY POTTER!)  
**ROFLMAO. Totally!**

10. I live in the Hyuuga mansion so I'm being watched every other second just so I don't get kidnapped by some guy who is desperately in need of money. Aaaand THAT is why I kind of don't work at Maid Mansion even though I secretly like the maid outfits.  
**Man how I hate those things… How could you even like those things?!?!?!  
**(They're uh…cute?)  
_They're evil pieces of cloth.  
__**Jeez you guys. They aren't that bad! And you can NOT tell me that you don't like the job.  
**_**Well…  
**_Well…  
__**Obviously you guys like it at least a little bit.**_

* * *

"Ohmygosh! Hahahaha! I remember that!" Sakura was pointing at Hinata's List. They had a List Book that they started some time back. Ahhh the List Book…It was a book of…Lists. There was still only four lists in it though but it was always a good way to cheer them up. She handed the book to Ino.

"I still resent the skinning, roasting, and vulture comment!" She grinned as she lightly punched Tenten in the shoulder. "OH. AND the Shikamaru comments! If he finds it and finds out, I'll do to you what Tenten was planning to do to me." Sakura shouted "that's what she said!" and they all laughed in unison.

"Har dee har har Ino. I resent the Neji comments too!" Hinata spotted the sarcasm on the brunette's face. It was blatantly obvious that Tenten liked Neji. They're just up to their eyeballs in denial and oblivious to even that fact.

"Well I resent the Naruto comments!"

"Hey I resent the…" Sakura rose her hand but stopped in midair and midsentence. She laughs and they sweatdrop. "Nevermind…heheheh. I uh…have no resents…I mean resentments…or whatever."

"Dang it! Why is it that you hate guys and are more perfect than us? GOSH SAKURA." Ino fake-scowled. Sakura smiled…sort of. She knows that she's not more perfect than them.

"Well they all bow down to the mighty Haruno Sakura." She joked.

"And how come Hina gets the hot cousin and friends?" Tenten wailed in a dramatic Ino-like way.

Ino raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "HOT cousin you say?" She emphasized the one particular word. Tenten froze finally realizing that she had said those words.

"N-no! I said… uh… robot!" She sputtered. But the other girls distinctly heard her mutter something along the lines of "shot, lot, fought, caught…"

"Right…" Sakura sent an _I'm onto you_ gaze towards Tenten who smiled, nervously.

Hinata closed her eyes and reminisced the day when she brought the girls to meet the guys. Sakura simply rejected the "bogus" idea. Ino was freaking ecstatic. Tenten was… excessively sharpening her pencils… something about stabbing Neji so she won't have any competition and then laughing evilly. She giggled while the other three girls quarreled like those married couples on television…or in Ino's favorite manga books… or in Sakura's romance novels… She wasn't exactly sure which one. Or maybe it was in all of them…

"Sigh. Well I feel a lot better now." Ino seemed to be talking to the ceiling with her eyelids half closed. "I'm sort of tired… We should sleep. We still have a busy day ahead of us." She mumbled in a tired tone. The other girls walked over to Ino's closet and pulled out three sleeping bags and laid them out on the floor.

"Night." Hinata told everyone before they drifted off to slumberland.

* * *

**Hey guys. (: I'm new on fanfiction. Thanks for reading my story! …or did u just skim it and decide to just read the author's note at the end? ………… Kidding! Hoped you liked the story! Please review. I will love you forever and ever and give you a donut. **


	2. Episode One

**We're Maid For You  
Episode One  
Of Sabotaged Food, Scoldings, and Angry(Evil) Customers**

At 5:30 in the morning, Hinata had declared that she couldn't sleep. The little devil woke the rest of them up and blatantly lied about the time. She told them it was 6:45 and that they were going to be late. As soon as those words left Hinata's mouth, the three of them shot out of their beds and ran to the bathroom at lightning speed. "I call the bathroom!" They screeched in unison. Hinata sweat-dropped before giggling.

They each occupied the bathroom for approximately 3 and a half minutes to finish their morning rituals. Frantically pulling their clothes on, the three girls lunged for the door and attempted to squeeze past each other.

"Get outta my way!" They snarled at each other. They all knew too well the consequences of being late to work.

Hinata cleared her throat, "Actually, that's not necessary." The three girls whipped their heads around. "You still have…" The blunette checked her watch, "about an hour before work." Hinata smiled as she watched the three girls simultaneously divert their attention to the ticking clock on the wall. Their attention was back on Hinata as she pulled out their List Book and four pens.

"Ugh! My beauty sleep! Hina you KNOW I need my beauty sleep!" Ino gave an exasperated sigh before throwing her hands up and taking a pen out of Hinata's hand. Sakura took a pen and Tenten followed.

"So…you woke us up to write in THIS?" Sakura pointed to the book before giving her sleeping bag a longing look.

"Well…yes. AND I couldn't sleep."Tenten's mouth hung open.

"Really Hina?... Really?" The brunette asked with disbelief as Hinata nodded and wrote out the title of the list.

"What…you…shouldn't…do…when…meeting…a…hot…and…famous…guy…" Ino read along as Hinata scribbled the words neatly.

"Why would we write a list like that?" Ino said aloud. Hinata gave her a look that seemed to say _why wouldn't we?_

"Uhm…because we JUST met some hot and famous boys and you need to… reflect on your actions."

"Hinata, you mean WE need to reflect on OUR actions." Sakura looked her way and Hinata gave an apologetic giggle.

"Well let's get started!" _So maybe I could get 10 minutes of sleep after… _Tenten waved her pen in the air.

"Wait! Just lemme get the breakfast." Hinata said as she got up and retrieved the four trays sitting on the table near the door. The three girls blinked a few times.

"When did you…how did you…oh nevermind!" Ino grabbed the toast off her tray and took a huge bite.

"Seriously, let's get started. I was woken up an hour and a half early for this…" Sakura said as she picked up the book.

What NOT To Do When Meeting A Hot and Famous Guy  
_Commentary by Sakura, __**Ino, **_**Hinata, **Tenten

1. Fangirl recklessly.  
_That would be Ino…  
__**NUH UH**__  
_UH HUH! That's why they called us MINDLESS aka term used on FANGIRLS.**  
uhm…nexttt!**

2. Be annoying, troublesome, or both.  
_**OHMYGOD Shikamaru was like obsessed with the word troublesome…so WEIRD.  
**_**Well…he's just a little lazy…  
**_A little…?  
_She means A LOT. 

3. Stare at him longer than necessary.  
I nominate Hinata for the "I can stare longer than everyone else" award!  
**I so didn't stare!  
**_uh huh…and Ino didn't fangirl…riiiiight  
__**Hey! I did not fangirl…sort of…well he IS really pretty**_

4. Interrupt him when he's talking.  
_**Sakura you interrupted Sasuke like a bajillion times. I'm pretty sure going to the bathroom 7 times was completely unnecessary  
**__Well it's not my fault that he's just so freaking egotistical like Neji. I just wanted to see his annoyed face. I held my laugh until I got to the bathroom.  
_No wonder your cheeks looked rosier when you got back…  
**OH…I thought that was because you touched up on your makeup…**

5. Make him laugh when he's eating.  
_Up until the time Hinata made Naruto choke, I had no idea that Mr. ChickenButt could even show any emotion.  
_**I felt really bad about it! For choking…uhm… SunnySpikes**_  
__**You know what? I'm going to call that lazy boy PineappleHead.  
**_Oh boy… Let's just call him… ChocoMilk…Cuz that stuff is amazing…and YEAH. Don't look at me like that…

6. Insult him.  
**Saki and Ino…  
**_It was only a few insults… I was trying to lighten up the mood! I swear!  
_Geez. I only insulted his hair, didn't have to take it so seriously. It makes him look so like a girl. Don't you think?  
_**Sak? You insulted him… BIG TIME.**_

7. Try to flirt with him in an totally fangirl-ish way.  
_Ino…  
_Ino…  
**Ino-chan…  
**_**I only tried to ask for his number!........I won't do it next time?**_

8. Embarrass him.  
**You guys…  
**_Ino was the one that was flailing and shouting!  
__**Hey Tenten was the one that chucked food all over the place!  
**_Well Sakura was the one that…that…uh… and Hinata… yeah… I got nothin

9. Spill soda on his shirt.  
LOL. Now THAT was funny. You could literally see his eye twitch!  
_**Pwahahaha go Sakura!  
**_**Okay. Even I laughed at that. Haha  
**_I SWEAR I didn't do it on purpose. Bigsmileyface._

10. Well basically just don't piss him off because you never know what disaster may befall you.  
_Too late…  
_So much for living the rest of my life peacefully…**  
**_**Yay! I didn't piss them off! So that means I'm off the hook?**__  
_**Well…not quite…**

Ino took a moment to scrunch up her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "What do you mean by "not quite"." She air-quoted the two words.

"It means that as long as you're Sakura's best friend, you're probably going to suffer with her…" Ino seemed dumbfounded.

"Sakura…" she paused and took a deep breath for dramatic effect. "I hereby resign from being one of your best friends!" She looked up to the three girls who were having a good laugh. She began to laugh too.

"Like that's ever gonna happen" Sakura slapped Tenten on the back and continued laughing. Tenten shouted an "ow!" before hitting Sakura back and laughing some more. They ended up laughing for a good five minutes. Once they had calmed down, Hinata glanced at her watch.

"We have about fifteen minutes before work." She informed the other girls. They picked up their bags and headed downstairs where they greeted Ino's grandma. All of them put on their shoes and stepped outside into the fresh morning air.

As they heard the last click of the lock, they began to walk side by side towards the one place known as Maid Mansion.

----------

Sakura Haruno is being stared at by a random stranger. Sakura Haruno is forced to serve coffee and pastries to said stranger. Sakura Haruno is tired and getting very annoyed.

"Just take a picture. It'll last longer." She shot him an icy cold smile. He looked away clearly embarrassed. I mean he got caught openly staring at this pink haired chick. What a shocker right?

Wrong.

Haruno Sakura didn't want to spend her summer working at Maid Mansion. Albeit that fact, she's forced to so could manage to buy herself a new wardrobe and other things. They don't pay for themselves, do they? She stared at the fancy grandfather clock to her right daring it to tick slower.

"Sakura! Miku had to leave because of an urgent reason, could you take door duty?" Ino interrupted the glare fight she was having with the grandfather clock.

"Yeah yeah!" She dragged her feet down the hall and to the door. The hall was really home-y and cozy with beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and flower tables (as Ino likes to call them) placed against the wall here and there. Her eyelids were drooping as she leaned against the wall waiting for a new customer. She hadn't even realized that she had dozed off until she heard the tinkling of a bell and the door being slammed open.

Sakura snapped her eyes open and watched as four guys walked in. Well there was one reason she hated men so much. They ruin all peace and quiet. She gave an unnoticeable glare before putting on a fake smile. "Welcome home, masters." She imagined firing a bazooka at their backs while she watched them walk down the hallway. Then she heard pounding on the door behind her. She was about to open the door but then she saw the faces of some familiar bitches. Why are they here anyways?

"Yo pinky, aren't you supposed to open the door for us?" She fake-laughed. Her laugh was tinged with bitterness but obviously she couldn't cuss at them because her job is her income and OBVIOUSLY she needed her income.

"Yes. Master." She tried not to sound angry before taking a few giant steps and opening the door that led to the dining hall. She stormed over to Haruhi and literally ripped the pen out of her hands. Sakura gave Haruhi an apologetic look while pointing to the "stupid little brats" who are demanding service. Haruhi nodded giving her a sympathetic look while making her way to take over door duty.

The pinkette stomped gracefully over to the table of new arrivals. Yes. Stomping gracefully is indeed possible in fictional stories. "Excuse me, what can I get for you masters?" They simultaneously lifted their heads up to look at her. The boys looked at the menu and then looked around.

The raven haired one replied. "You could get us some better maid service." Sakura scowled while the other three snickered.

"Why I oughta…" She clenched her fist ready to pounce. MEOW. She was sooo gonna get her revenge. As she was thinking up ways to painfully torture and kill the boys, Ino came in to alleviate the tension and dislike that was radiating from a few certain people.

"What would you like to order masters?" Ino's teeth shone as she flashed them her model-esque smile. The raven-haired male still held the smirk that he just put onto his face a few seconds ago. He raised an eyebrow. Oh how Sakura wanted to wipe that…that THING, that doesn't even count as a smile, off his face. Ino quickly jotted down a few words before leaving to the kitchen. Sakura followed suit. She watched as Ino handed the paper to the chef. Sakura grinned evilly.

"Hina chaannnn." Sakura sang out sweetly. "Your presence is required at the main office. I'll take over kitchen duty for you." Her eyes glinted maliciously as Hinata quickly pulled of her apron and hurried towards the main office.

Once the cooked food was set on their trays, Sakura sneakily pulled out a few bottles. She read the labels: sugar, salt, pepper. Then she began to vigorously shake the bottles upside down over the food. As she finished her masterpiece, she stealthily placed the three bottles back to the cabinet. Just as she stepped outside with the trays, she heard the chef mumble "I could swear I refilled those bottles just yesterday…"

Sakura approached the four boys' tables and set down the food in front of their respective consumers. "Enjoy." Sakura said in a monotonous tone. She didn't feel there was a reason for her to give them the fake act. She walks away IN VICTORY. Oh yes. You could tell by the sway in her hips and the bounce in her step and the smile on her face.

Well and by the sudden choking at the table behind her. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" The blonde shouted between violently chokes. Sakura giggled. She didn't turn around but she could tell that through watering eyes, they were all glaring at her. She pranced away as she saw some other girls rushing over to tend to the four customers.

As she was walking, she bumped into Hinata who was hurrying back. "Sakura-chan! Why'd you tell me I was supposed to go to the main office?"

Sakura gave a sheepish grin, "Oops sorry! I thought grandma told me to call you." Hinata rolled her eyes. In a _please don't do it next time _sort of way and oddly waves to someone behind the pinkette.

Sakura turns around to see who Hinata was waving at but saw no one. So she went back to watching the amusing scene from far away. Ino thoroughly apologizes to the four boys who were still sputtering from the vile concoction made by the one and only SAKURA HARUNO. As soon as the four of them left, Sakura makes her silent escape. Tiptoe-ing to the kitchen, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura DARLING….WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" And so the long lecture about Maid Mansion's code of conduct and blah blah blah begins.

"Just because they were being assholes, doesn't mean you could sabotage their food!" Ino slaps Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura looks down at the ground like a little kid who got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I'm sowwy Ino-chan." She gave the blonde her best puppy dog look. Ino looks away.

"UGH. Fine. I won't tell grandma about this. But you'll have to suffer for this." Sakura gave a puzzled look.

"The raven haired one? He requested for you to be his personal maid." Yup. This day just couldn't get anyyyy better…

"But can't I just say I'm busy? OR TAKE OVER BATHROOM DUTY? I'd rather do that!" Sakura whined.

Ino smiles. "Nope. No can do. Rules are rules. Sakura chaaan." The blonde walks away leaving the pinkette gawking at her back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… I can NOT wait until school starts." Sakura mumbles to herself. She spent the rest of her day thinking about back to school shopping, the mysterious person that Hinata waved at, and why does those four guys look so familiar?

**Yes. It was a long time since I updated. And yes. I was very busy. And yes. I probably shouldn't have procrastinated. But FINALLY I found time. So yay me! Hope you guys like it! Even though it's probably pretty crappy. **


End file.
